timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Daddio DaVinci
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The Time Squad meets up with famous artist and sculptor Leonardo Da Vinci, who is now a beatnik. Plot On the satellite, Otto is quizzing Tuddrussel on historical people and Larry is dusting when the Historical Instability Alarm goes off. They all see that their next mission involves Leonardo Da Vinci and head off. Upon arriving in Italy in 1500, the team hears bongo music coming from a window and goes up to investigate. They see Da Vinci playing bongo drums while tossing paint at a canvas, and Larry is disgusted to see that he is a beatnik. Otto is upset that Da Vinci's art is too abstract for Renaissance Italy and tells Da Vinci that he should be drawing the human body and painting. Da Vinci says that those traditional painting techniques are boring, and says he's "riding the vibe." Otto decides that Da Vinci needs to be inspired to create the drawings that he is famous for, and asks Tuddrussel to flex his arm to show the stretched tendons and muscles. Da Vinci is impressed, but does an interpretive dance instead of drawing the image. Next, Otto takes Da Vinci to the Duomo of Florence, commenting on the amazing architechture inside. Da Vinci is impressed again, but instead of being inspired to draw landscape drawings, he shares a poem. Later, Da Vinci is seen making footprints with paint at his house. Otto remembers that Da Vinci also made inventions and shows him the moving gears in Larry's chest. Larry is embarrassed by this, and instead shows Da Vinci a slideshow of the actual paintings and sketches that Da Vinci is supposed to make. At first Da Vinci is interested, but then decided that they are boring and leaves for some coffee. In a small coffee shop, the team is downhearted about how nothing has worked when Larry notices the waitress behind the counter. He comments that she seems familiar, and when Otto looks up, he realizes that she is Mona Lisa. Otto calls for Da Vinci's attention, and then holds a photo frame around Mona's head, inspiring him to paint her. Da Vinci is shown later completing the Mona Lisa. He asks Mona to smile more, but realizes that her teeth are hideous. After she resumes with her famous small smile, Time Squad departs. Trivia *The title of the episode is "Daddio DaVinci, even though it should be spelled "Daddio Da Vinci." *Tuddrussel incorrectly names several famous people while being quizzed by Otto, including Uncle Sam instead of Thomas Jefferson, Babe Ruth instead of Joan of Arc (who appears in "Ex Marks the Spot"), Ronald Reagan instead of a monkey, and the first man on the moon instead of Leonardo Da Vinci. *The artworks Larry shows to Da Vinci in his slideshow are the Vitruvian Man, Gabriel the Archangel from The Annunciation, the prototype design for the helicopter, and ''The Adoration of the Magi, ''all of which were real artworks of Da Vinci. *The Mona Lisa painting also appears in "Napoleon the Conquered." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1